The Lady and the Fox
by MaryChristmas
Summary: Q Jr overhears an argument between Captain Janeway and Captain Picard and decides to intervene...
1. Chapter One

**

The Lady and the Fox

**  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** Paramount owns Star Trek, and I'm not sure who owns Zorro at the moment--I think its syndication...  
  
**Summary:** Q Junior overhears an argument between Picard and Janeway, and decides to intervene.......  
  
**A/N:** I was bored...(fanfic writers are as dangerous as Q when bored...) and I just got through reading a Zorro novel, when I came up with this story...Also, I think that quite a few people would have a problem with Seven, not the least Picard who still remembers his time as Locutus quite clearly....  
  
  
  
**Chapter One**  
  
Kathryn Janeway brought herself up to her full height as she glared into the other captain's eyes. She respected Jean-luc Picard, and more than once during the last few years had read his reports on the borg, hoping that something would give her more insight. However, his attitude about this particular matter was upsetting.  
  
"Captain Picard," she said, her voice tight with conviction, "I understand what you went through, and I sympathise. However, what I can't understand is why you cannot accept Seven. I was certain that you of all people would understand her situation."  
  
The older man's features didn't change one iota as he carefully responded to her statement. "Seven of Nine, is still a borg drone, despite her involvment with Commander Chakotay. Her reliance on borg technology to survive, if nothing else proclaims that, not to mention the fact that she still uses her designation! I have already made a statement to that effect to Starfleet Command."  
  
Janeway's lips compressed into a thin line, and her eyes narrowed. Regardless of what Seven had been, she had become a valued member of her crew, and Janeway was very protective of her _Voyager_ family. "I see," she said tightly, "Because of your own prejudice, you are going to sentence her to who knows wha...." Her voice trailed off as a flash of light caught the corner of her eye.  
  
"Q, we do not have time for your nonsense this ti..." Picard trailed off as he turned around to stare at the being who had appeared on the ship. "Who are you?"  
  
Janeway smiled tightly and folded her arms across her chest. "More importantly Q, what are you doing here without your father? I thought he had eternal custody of you."  
  
The young Q simply waved her words away as though they meant nothing. "Oh, he's got a rare case of a flu that some members of the Continuum get every few milinnia, just to make things interesting. Anyway, he has a sort of...amnesia so he can't use his powers for the time being."  
  
Janeway hadn't forgotten her argument with Picard, but even if she had she would have recalled it with the man's next words. "Consorting with the Q as well I see Captain. I'm surprised Starfleet hasn't had you put on trial."  
  
Although she knew the man was only speaking this way out of shock, and annoyance, she still felt quite stung by his words. However, before she could open her mouth to issue a retort, Q intervened. "I don't like the way you're talking to Aunt Kathy, Picard," the omnipotent boy said with a growl. Then, with a snap of his fingers, he disappeared.   
  


******

  
  
Q, we're going to call him Junior for convenience's sake, appeared in a flash just behind the teenager studying intently for his first classes at Starfleet Academy.  
  
"Heya Itchy!" Junior crowed, making the other boy jump.  
  
"Oh, hey Q-ball," Icheb acknowledged him with a nod of his head, "What are you doing here?" Junior gave a huge sigh and plopped down dramatically on the bed. "I've got to find a way to keep my father entertained. And..." Briefly he outlined what had just occurred between Captain Janeway and Captain Picard. "And now, I want Picard to learn something of what I've learned. Though not on the same scale of course..."  
  
He stood up and walked over to Icheb's desk and began rifling through PADD's much to the others' annoyance, when he suddenly let out a shout of delight. "Of course! It's perfect. They'd never suspect. And, once I've got it all set up, you and I can have some fun. Not," he added hastily, "anything bad, just having fun."  
  
Icheb frowned, almost afraid to ask what his friend's brilliant idea was. But, before he could, Junior had disappeared again.  
  


******

  
  
Janeway sighed as she settled on the sofa in her temporary quarters aboard the Enterprise. It would be nice to be back aboard _Voyager_ again. Not the least because she was tired of the looks the command crew kept sending her--both pity and animosity--since her last encounter with Picard. She had to admit, he did have a point. And if she had been the one in his place, she would probably be doing the same thing. That didn't of course, make it right.  
  
Closing her eyes for the briefest of moments, she didn't realise she had fallen asleep until she heard a knock on the door. With a frown, she opened her eyes to find herself inside a strange room with sunlight filtering in through the window, and wearing a dress. Before she could assimilate this information however, the knocking became more persistant, and then the door was thrown open.  
  
A pudgy man with a mustache, and wearing an odd blue uniform, stepped through the open doorway, looking apologetic. He held up a grimy piece of paper, cleared his throat and began speaking. "I am...terribly sorry Senorita...Comandante's orders..." The man cleared his throat again. "By order of Capitan Enrique Monastario, I have come to arrest you...on suspicion of treason....."  
  
**A/N:** So, should I continue this?   
  



	2. Chapter Two

**The Lady and the Fox**

  
  
  
  
**A/N:** This is the Disney version of Zorro..I forgot to mention that in the last chapter...  
  
And to my three reviewers so far, many thanks ^_^  
  
  
  
**Chapter Two**  
  
Picard tapped his fingers on the oak desk in front of him as he read over the various reports written by this _Capitan_ Monastario. They were written in English, but he had the impression they should have been in Spanish--especially after he had read the header of the first report: _Capitan Enrique Monastario, Commandante of the Pueblo De Los Angeles...._  
  
It also struck him that many of these accounts were false. It wasn't anything he could put his finger on; it was just a feeling. And since he was obviously in this Monastario's place, (he wouldn't be wearing this uncomfortable uniform otherwise) he was understandably concerned about that. Q certainly had a lot of explaining to do--and Picard was certain it was the omnipotent being behind this.  
  
Returning his attention to the reports--most of them centering on a bandit known as El Zorro. A bandit who, singlehandedly, had upset the entire garrison. And most of them were excuses as to why the criminal had not yet been caught--all of which was Sergeant Garcia's fault. Picard reasoned that if this Monastario were as unscrupulous as he thought he was, then perhaps he was letting the bandit get away with whatever misdeeds. Yes, that had to be it. He pulled the newest report out and briefly scanned it. _Senorita_ Isabela Rodrigues was wanted for treason.  
  
His musings were interrupted by a timid knock on the office door. Standing and automatically assuming a command position, he called out, "Enter."  
  
The door opened and a portly sergeant--most likely Garcia--entered, followed by two other soldiers who stood on either side of Kathryn Janeway. This surprised Picard, but he kept his composure as he looked at Garcia.  
  
The sergeant saluted smartly. "_Commandante_, I have brought the _senorita_ in as you asked." He hesitated, "But surely _Commandante_......"  
  
"That will be all Sergeant. Dismissed. I wish to interrogate this prisoner alone."  
  
The sergeant hesitated a moment, wavering between loyalty to his superior, and concern for the lovely _senorita_. However, fear for his position won out and he pushed the two corporals out the door with him, muttering a, "_Si, mi Capitan._"  
  
Picard waited until the door was firmly closed, and made sure the soldier's were out of hearing range before he asked, "I don't suppose you know what's going on Captain?"  
  
The woman shook her head, her blue eyes clouded with confusion. "Sorry, but I'm as lost as you are. If Q hadn't said his father had had his powers taken away for the time being, I would suspect the latter of being behind this. As it is..." she trailed off and shrugged.  
  
"As it is," Picard said, finishing her thought, "we should probably play along in the scenario provided. The illness could have been merely an excuse so that we didn't suspect Q of this."  
  
Janeway, to his relief, nodded agreement. "That makes sense. Now, what scenario exactly are we supposed to be portraying, do you know?" Past the speculations of 'how' the woman was getting to the heart of the problem immediately. Picard admired that in a captain, though he was certain she was dead wrong about the borg. He mentally pushed that thought to the side. It was neither the place nor the time. In more ways than one.  
  
"All I know is that we are in Spanish ruled California, Los Angeles to be exact. And," he pointed to one of the notices hung on the wall of the office. Janeway frowned as she walked over to it and began reading. Her expression cleared, though it was obvious she was still puzzled.  
  
"Zorro?" she asked softly.  
  
"You know about this...person?" Picard questioned hopefully.  
  
Janeway nodded and tilted her head to the side, still studying the notice. "I know more 'of' him. References my sister made." She turned back to him and gave a small smile. "She was always going on about the masked outlaw. Only he was no criminal. He was....like Robin Hood, only instead of robbing the rich to give to the poor, he simply rescued innocents from being placed to death and generally made life quite uncomfortable for those who chose to opress the people of California. Or something like that."  
  
"That's what I was afraid of," Picard admitted with a groan. "And obviously I have taken the place of one of those men. How could it get worse?"  
  


******

Diego de la Vega stared for a moment at his friend Garcia, and had the vaguest notion that he wasn't in the right place. He quickly shook this feeling off as exhaustion. He had not yet been to bed after last night's escapades. He hoped Isabela was all right, though he had a sneaking suspicion that Monastario had had her watched.  
  
His suspicions were confirmed when Garcia told him--confidentially of course--that he had just arrested the _senorita_. Of course Diego would merely react with outrage--and offer to have a talk with the commandante. Nothing more. Sometimes this act he played as two different people was hard, especially as his true personality was that of the man who had to hide behind a mask.  
  
"Oh Don Diego," Garcia protested--lightly, "I do not think that would be a great idea." Even as he spoke, he walked towards the office, and then turned around, expecting Diego to follow him. The latter rolled his eyes and did so.  
  
Garcia knocked timidly on the door, mumbled something about needing to make sure the lancers were doing their calasthenics properly and ambled quickly away. Diego shook his head in amusement. Then placed a bright, inane smile on his face when he heard Monastario's annoyed "Enter!"  
  
Stepping into the office, he noticed Isabella standing off to the side, giving him a look of annoyance along with a regal glare. He felt yet another pang of regret for his charade, when Monastario finally turned from looking out the window to face him. The ferocity on the _commandante's_ face startled him, but his next words scared him.  
  
"Enough of this charade!"  
  
Diego swallowed nervously and hoped to bluff the man. "I...don't know what you mean _commandante_." He put on his most innocently confused expression, "I was just going to inquire as to why you've had _Senorita_ Isabela arrested. Surely she has done nothing..."  
  
"Q!" Monastario spat the letter out as though it were a curse word, and threw Diego into further confusion.  
  
"I...beg your pardon?"  
  
Isabela suddenly stood up and walked over to him. She gazed up at his face intently, and then, as if she had found what she was looking for, nodded. Then she turned towards Monastario.  
  
"I agree Captain. You have no proof of my treason, therefore you cannot keep me here."  
  
Diego, though impressed, inwardly winced. It was not a good idea to challange the man--not unless you wore a mask and called yourself Zorro. He allowed himself a small smile. "_Si Commandante_, and you are obviously ill. Perhaps you made a mistake?"  
  
Monastario looked between Diego and Isabela, his face darkening every minute. After a glance in Isabela's direction one last time, he suddenly relaxed and nodded. "You are absolutely right erm...uh..." He suddenly seemed flustered. "What was your name again?"  
  
Diego raised an eyebrow, then affected a concerned look, though inside he was almost relieved. "Don Diego de la Vega, son of Alejandro de la Vega," he said gently, "You are indeed more ill than I had thought _commandante_. Perhaps you should go and see the doctor."  
  
"Yes, yes...Don Diego," he spat out the name sarcastically, "Now leave my sight."  
  



End file.
